


The Perks Ain’t Bad

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc knows how to use his hands, F/M, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic Fingers, Neck Kissing, Shower Sex, WynDoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: So I’m not entirely sure where to stick this story timeline wise, but it’s inspired by that steamy start to episode 2 of season 2 with Doc and Wynonna in the shower.Chapter 3 is now up! I’m finishing up the final chapter and intend to get this all finished soon.
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Wynonna pulled the truck up to the homestead and found Doc smoking on the porch. She smirked and made her way up to the house, throwing a little extra swagger in her step.

“Heya Doc,” she greeted him.

“Well good evening, darlin’” he drawled, eyeing her appreciatively.

“Babygirl home?”

“You just missed her, headed out with Officer Haught for the evening.”

“Yeah Haughtpants said she was headed over, got stuck delivering the nasty samples to Jeremy myself,” she groaned pulling a face.

Doc quirked a small smile under his mustache and flicked his cigarillo into the snow.

“Ugh you shoulda seen this thing Doc, the minute I shot it with Peacemaker it just exploded! I would’ve gotten slimed if I hadn’t ducked at the last minute.”

“Sounds like quite the harrowing ordeal, I do apologize for my absence, and missing what sound like the legendary Earp reflexes in action.”

Wynonna coughed, she had actually tripped, but chose to omit that considering it had actually been kind of a blessing anyway. She rolled her shoulder and rubbed at a tight spot in her neck.

“I’m headed for the shower, need to wash this afternoon off my body and start erasing the memory like, yesterday,” she gestured emphatically.

“Then I’ll leave you to it,” he tipped his hat looking resigned and headed down the steps.

Wynonna turned, trying to think of a casual segue without seeming too eager.

“So... We didn’t really get to enjoy that shower back at headquarters last time _we_ got gooed by a monster.”

Doc stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned with a smirk.

“Sadly, I do not believe enjoyment is considered by Black Badge to be integral to the ‘decontamination’ process,” he lamented with a sigh.

“Buncha buzzkills,” she scowled and crossed her arms.

“Well, I suppose... we could have  _made_ it fun...” he took a tentative step up to the porch.

“Yeah maybe if the water hadn’t smelled like a hippie farmer’s Birkenstocks,” she grumbled.

“And had we been alone,” Doc drawled, stepping close and giving her that look again, the one that made her shiver.

“Mm, well, you know, I have a perfectly good shower of my own in there, big enough for two... with normal smelling water and a lot less BBD personnel,” Wynonna smirked.

“I must admit, the in-home shower is one of the finer advances in this modern era.” Doc smirked back and leaned close, resting an arm against the support beam above her.

The air between them felt charged and Wynonna’s eyes danced with mischief.

“Well then follow me Henry, I’ve got a mango shower gel that’ll really knock your socks off.”


	2. Chapter 2

Doc followed Wynonna inside and they removed their coats, a palpable tension filling the silence. Wynonna started up the stairs and grinned when she felt Doc’s hands on her hips as they reached the landing. She turned slowly, looking up at him through her eyelashes in that coquettish way that always got Doc going. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, his thumbs smoothing over her hipbones.

Wynonna sighed into the kiss feeling the tension in her body transform into a hunger for his touch. She broke from the kiss, lips lingering close enough to be tickled by the soft bristles of his mustache.

“Let’s get in there, I want us wet and naked ASAP,” she murmured hot against his mouth.

Doc gave her a final press of lips and followed, hands still resting on her hips idly.

Once inside the bathroom, Doc released her and closed the door while Wynonna set about starting the shower and getting the water good and hot. When she turned she found Doc barefoot and down to his undershirt and unbuckling his jeans.

Wynonna grinned and crowded into his space to back him against the door. She finished undoing his pants and slid her hands under his tank as she leaned in for a teasing kiss. Doc allowed himself to be maneuvered easily and brought his hands up to cup her jaw as they kissed languidly.

Wynonna scrabbled blindly for the door handle and turned the bolt to lock it. Doc used her moment of distraction to unbuckle the clasp on her bra as he began kissing her neck. He planted soft kisses down her jaw, hands sliding down her back now to grab her ass and pull her even closer. Wynonna sighed and draped her arms over his shoulders.

Doc made short work of undoing her pants and pushed them down before lifting her up onto the bathroom counter. He knelt down in front of her to undo her boots and pull them and her socks off. He then eased the tight jeans down her legs, drinking in every inch of exposed skin. Wynonna’s hands gripped the edge of the counter to keep from sliding forward. Doc kissed the inside of her bare knee and ran warm hands up her legs as he stood up.

Wynonna pulled him in to stand between her parted legs and pushed his black tank up his abdomen and off his chest with Doc’s cooperation. She pulled off her own top and open bra with it, then ran her hands over his chest appreciatively. Wynonna used her legs to pull him in closer as they kissed again in the steamy room.

“Doc—” Wynonna broke from the kiss, “— _Doc_ , water’s gonna get cold.”

“Well that would certainly put a damper on things,” he murmured playfully.

“C’mon, let’s take this into the shower,” she pushed him back gently.

“So long as I get to take  _you_ in the shower,” he smirked playfully making Wynonna grin devilishly.

“Drop your drawers cowboy and I’ll let you get me _plenty_ wet.”


	3. Chapter 3

Doc did as he was told and followed as Wynonna slipped off her thong and stepped into the steamy shower stall. It wasn’t as big the one at BBD but it was by no means cramped. The shower had a frosted glass door and was large enough to fit them both. It had a little shelf built into the wall opposite the shower head which was filled with numerous shampoos, conditioners and body washes.

Wynonna adjusted the temperature then moved so Doc could get in. He closed the door behind them then let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes as the warm water hit his shoulders.

“Amazing, right?” Wynonna grinned, happy to see him so relaxed.

Doc smiled cheekily, opening one eye to peek at her, “I can think of something even better.”

Wynonna’s grin turned wicked and she ran her hands over his chest kissing and nipping at his neck and collarbone. Her hands slid down his abdomen till one brushed over his hip and the other grazed his rapidly hardening erection.

Doc caught her chin with one hand and leaned in to kiss her slowly as she began to run teasing fingers up and down his length. Doc’s other hand smoothed down her side and gripped at her hip as she began stroking him.

He moved the hand which had been cupped under her jaw and slid it down her wet body to brush between her legs. Wynonna’s grip faltered as Doc carefully worked a finger between her slick folds and slid it inside. She gasped as he gently dipped his middle finger in and out methodically.

Wynonna moved her hands up to grip his biceps, loving the way she could feel the muscles flex in his arm as he pleasured her. Doc brushed tight circles around her clit with his thumb and swallowed her high breathy moans as he worked deeper into her.

Soon he added a second finger and crooked them up making Wynonna claw at his arms and tremble. She ground against his hand and allowed the pleasure to overtake her.

“Ah, ahh Doc, oh yes, a little faster,” Wynonna was panting shallowly as he worked her closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck, yes, like that, just like that, oh yes, oh fuck, oh  _yes!”_

Wynonna gasped as her whole body tensed and her orgasm peaked. Doc slowed as he panted heavily, overcome with arousal watching her come from his hand alone.

“My, but you are  _beautiful_ , _”_ he murmured reverently.

Wynonna pulled him down to kiss her breathless as water cascaded over them. She pressed her body to his loving the feel of his hot arousal firm against her stomach. Doc’s hands caressed her back idly as he kissed her passionately. They broke for air and Wynonna slid a hand between them to firmly grasp his rigid cock. Doc panted above her as she brushed the precum over the swollen tip and stroked him in smooth pulls.

“Oh Wynonna,” he panted.

“Yeah Doc, what do you want? Want me to finish you with my mouth...?”

Doc groaned at the thought of her on her knees in front of him but shook his head the slightest bit.

“Or would you rather  _fuck me?”_ She said hot against his lips making Doc growl and kiss her fiercely.  


He was hard nearly the point of pain and couldn’t wait any longer. He turned her in his arms and kissed down the line of her neck as he pulled her flush against his front. Wynonna gasped in delight and arched her back into him.

“Yes Doc, fuck, yes take me like _this,_ _”_ she moaned as he panted against her ear.

Wynonna put one foot onto the edge of the shower base and braced her arms on the shelf in the wall. Doc moved his hand from her hip down to support her leg as he maneuvered his hardened member into place. He pressed in gently, mindful of her balance and Wynonna sighed in pleasure. 

_ “Yeeeesssss Doc,”_ she moaned high and breathy, giving him the go ahead.

Doc wrapped his other arm around her and pressed all the way in, groaning in satisfaction as his entire cock was sheathed in exquisite pleasure. He held her tight and kissed her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder as he took a minute to adjust.

Wynonna turned her head to kiss him and they exchanged gentle wet presses of lips as he slowly began to roll his hips. Doc began shallowly pumping in and out, forehead pressed against the side of her neck as he built momentum.

Wynonna leaned her head back into the water, loving the mix of sensations. She sighed and gasped as he thrust into her, the position allowing him to fill her completely. His cock brushed the perfect spot on every stroke and Wynonna could only hang onto the wall and savor every moment.

_“Jesus Henry,_ why haven’t we done this until now?” She panted.

“I don’t... I don’t... I do not... fuck, I cannot reason... at this moment,” he panted against her shoulder.

Wynonna couldn’t help but chuckle which somehow devolved into a kind of giddy little laugh.

Doc slowed as he noticed and chuckled himself, “are you laughing at me darlin’?”

Wynonna shook her head, “no Doc,” she giggled, “it’s just funny hearing you talk all old timey... while you are actually  inside of me,” she shook with laughter causing Doc to pause and simply hold her, laughing himself.

“You know love, most men would lose steam... at having a woman laugh... at a time like this...” he panted a laugh.

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement, laughter finally abating, “good thing you’re not one of them Doc,” she whispered seductively, “let’s be honest John Henry, you’ve never been _‘most men.’_ _”_

Doc rumbled a growl and nipped at her ear, _“Never.”_

At that he pulled most of the way out before thrusting back in with a snap in his hip. Wynonna cried out in pleasure and reached an arm back to hold the back of his neck. She arched her back even further and keened as he began to thrust faster and faster into her.

Her cries became higher and more desperate as Doc grew wilder. The water hitting them was now beginning to cool, but it felt just as good on their heated skin.

“Oh yes Doc, come on, oh fuck, fuck,  oh _fuck,_ you feel so  _good,_ god  _damn,_ you make me feel... feel so...  _so_ ...”

“Tell me love... tell me,  how do I make you feel?”

“ _Jesus fucking Christ Henry_, you make me so feel  _alive!”_

“Wynonna,” he groaned desperately, “mercy darlin’, I have  _never_ had a woman like you,” he panted and clung to her as he drew wave after wave of pleasure from her.

Doc felt that familiar heat pooling low in his gut, but he wanted so badly to make this moment last. He tried to hold on to his fraying nerve but Wynonna was squeezing him so tight and every thrust was a dizzying blend of sensations. Her skin was hot and slick under his hands, the cooling water was pounding against his back, and inside Wynonna was wringing indescribable pleasure from him.

“Wynonna,” he rasped weakly, “my love... the pleasure... is too great, I cannot hold off climaxfor much longer.”

“Oh god Henry, _yes_ , give it to me, _fuck_ I wanna feel it!” She nearly screamed as he drove her into oblivion.

Urged on by her cries Doc thrust as hard and deep as he could as he let go of the coil inside and spilled into her.

_“Sweet lord in heaven,”_ he uttered brokenly.

Doc’s hips bucked helplessly as she milked every drop from him. His body tensed and shook as he moaned and rode out his orgasm. 

Wynonna hung onto the wall in front of her for dear life as Doc sent her over the edge yet again. She squeezed him tight as she came, desperately crying out his name.

When the oversensitivity became too much, Doc gingerly pulled out of her feeling completely drained and rested his forehead on the back of Wynonna’s shoulder. His chest heaved deep labored breaths as he panted against her, his entire being utterly spent. 


End file.
